Mi Hermoso Accidente (buscando salvarla)
by Anny Di Angelo
Summary: Desde los seis años, Naomi Granger a aprendido que se debe luchar para conseguir lo que se desea. La muerte esta tras ella pero antes de irse, conseguirá que su madre vuelva a ser feliz. Un accidente la lleva a conocerlo a él. Alto, rubio y de ojos tan grises como los suyos. ¿ Ella conseguirá que él le ayude antes de que su vida acabe?
1. Capitulo 0

Tu llegada fue una bendición, sin importar el como fuiste concebida.

Fuiste la luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Eras lo único que me hacía ponerme de pie y seguir luchando, aún cuando ya no tenía fuerzas.

Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, mi amor. Te amo y espero que al fin puedas ser feliz.

Te amo, Cassidy

Mamá siempre te va a amar.

**•••••**

Mi hermoso accidente. Así fue como te llamé luego de conocerte y descubrir quien eras.

Te amo mi niña. Sin importar lo que los demás digan, eres y siempre serás mi hija.

Llegaste a mi vida cuando más te necesitaba y me diste las ganas de luchar que casi habia perdido ya.

Espero que ahora sí puedas ser feliz y descansar después de todo lo que pasó.

Te amo Cassidy

Papá siempre te va a amar.

**•••••**

Holaaaaa

Aquí les traigo nuevas historias para este nuevo año.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Capitulo 1

Sus manos cubren sus oídos mientras trata de no oír los sollozos de su mamá, mientras su papá abusa de ella.

Pega su espalda a la pared dentro de su armario y oculta su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Cierra sus ojos y espera que su mamá aún este viva cuando ella vaya a verla.

**•••••**

Las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas mientras ve la sangre manchar sus manos. Sangre de ella y de su mamá

Ella no se mueve y casi no respira. La niña sabe que debe buscar ayuda o su mamá morira y con ella, su hermanito.

Se levanta y camina los más rápido que su cuerpo lastimado por los golpes que su padre le dió al tratar de defender a su mamá, le permite.

Sale del departamento donde viven y camina hasta la recepción donde está la joven que sabe que podra ayudarla.

—¡ Oh, Dios mío! —el grito de la joven encargada del edificio, hace que la niña se detenga a medio pasillo

La chica sale del pequeño cuarto que hace de recepción, donde estaba y corre hasta la pequeña, se arrodilla ante ella y empieza a examinarla.

—Mi mamá

Solo esas palabras bastan para que la joven la cargué y corra con ella hasta la puerta de su departamento, que es en el tercer piso.

— ¡Oh, madre mía! — la joven vuelve a gritar cuando ve el estado en el que la mujer está

La chica baja de sus brazos a la niña y mientras saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta su celular, intenta ver si la mujer aún respira.

—Dani, ven rápido —dice una vez que le contestan la llamada —No. Es ella otra vez. No tardes, por favor. No, ese bastardo tardará en volver, pero no creo que ella aguante mucho — lo último lo susurra, esperando que la niña no la escuche.

Lo malo es que la pequeña si la escuchó.

—Dios mío, Hermione. Te dije que lo dejaras hace mucho

La joven siguió hablando pero la pequeña ya no oía nada. Solo le pedía a Dios, que su mamá y su hermanito esten bien.

**•••••**

Unos minutos después, se escuchan los pasos apresurados de alguien por el pasillo y por unos segundos, la pequeña cree que es su padre, pero suspira al ver al joven de cabello rubio cruzar la puerta.

Este se arrodilla junto a la joven y ambos parecen hablar en susurros mientras tratan que su mamá este medianamente cómoda.

—Debemos sacarlas de aqui — le dice él

—Si, vamos

El joven carga como puede a su mamá mientras la chica la carga a ella y sin mas ropa que la que llevan encima, salen de ese lugar que se a convertido en un infierno.

**•••••**

Los jóvenes curaron lo mejor que pudieron sus heridas y ese mismo dia, los llevaron lo más lejos que pudieron y les dieron algo de dinero pero no pudieron hacer más.

Desde eso ya habían pasado varias semanas, casi un mes y ahora ellas estaba en la calle. Ahí vivían porque su mamá aún no se recuperaba del todo y era ella la que conseguía comida para los tres.

**•••••**

Al final del oscuro callejón en la última avenida de ese barrio de mala muerte, se escuchan los quejidos de una mujer y el susurro de la suave voz de una niña.

—Todo estará bien mami

La mujer susurra un suave si, antes de cerrar sus ojos debido al cansancio y volverse a dormir. El dolor debido a los golpes, no la deja estar mucho tiempo despierta.

Su cara aún está hinchada por las muchas veces que supone, su padre le pegó en el rostro y supone que a de tener las costillas rotas debido a las patadas. Lo único que agradece a Dios es que esten ya muy lejos de él.

La niña pega su oído sobre el pecho de su mamá al verla cerrar los ojos y suspira al oír los suaves latidos de su corazón mientras acaricia su cabello castaño.

La cubre con la pequeña manta que consiguió y besa la gran barriga donde se encuentra su hermanito.

— Todo estará bien, Eddie — le dice antes de levantarse y cubrir el lugar con los cartones que encontró.

Cuando terminó, se apresuró a salir de ahí. Debía buscar algo de comer para ellos.

**•••••**

Mientras camina buscando comida, recuerda como se enteró de la verdad;

— ¡_No permitiré que gastes mas dinero en esa maldita mocosa_!

—_Es mi hija_

—_Tu lo has dicho, mi amor. Es tu hija, asi que si se va a morir, pues que asi sea_

Mientras camina, las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas al recordar que fue por su culpa, que su mamá y Eddie casi mueren. Tal vez lo mejor fuera que ella muriera.

**•••••**

**En otra parte no muy lejos de ahí;**

Un apuesto rubio sube las últimas bolsas de compras a la camioneta y sonríe al ver a su hijo bostezando mientras se recarga sobre esta.

Ese niño es igual de terco que él. Le dijo que se quedara en casa y no quiso a pesar de estar cansado por el entrenamiento.

Sonríe al verlo restregar sus ojos y cuando este voltea a verlo, suspira al verlo arrugar su pequeña nariz. Un gesto igual al que ella hacía cuando estaba preocupada.

Ya han pasado nueve año y el dolor oor haberla perdido aun sigue presente. Su consuelo es ese chico que lo mira arrugando la nariz y luego le sonrie levemente. Se parece tanto a ella.

— Papá —la voz de su hijo lo saca de sus tristes pensamientos — ¿Porqué estás tan pensativo?

Él suspira y niega con la cabeza un par de veces antes de hablar;

—Por nada campeón, vámonos ya

—Pero te faltan esas bolsas — el chico le señaló dos bolsas a unos pasos de él

Sin decir nada, camina hacia estas y cuando gira para volver al auto, nota que el niño ya no esta.

— ¿Sebastián?

Lo llama y luego suspira al verlo no muy lejos de ahí pero camina hacia él al verlo hablar con alguien.

Parece ser una niña. Al acercarse, no puede evitar sorprenderse al ver el estado en el que la niña, que debe tener la misma edad que su hijo, se encuentra.

—Hola, quien...

Empieza a hablar al llegar junto a ellos, pero sus palabras se cortan cuando la niña alza la mirada y se encuentra siendo observado por unos ojos iguales a los de él.

El recuerdo de lo que pasó esa mañana, le llega de golpe;

_Ya iba tarde a la junta de salón de su hijo, todo por esa estupida que nl entendia un no por respuesta.__Sus pensamientos y maldiciones se cortan cuando tiene que frenar derepente ya que una personita cruzó sin ver, frente a su auto.__Pone el freno y baja lo mas rapido que puede. La pequeña esta sentada en el suelo y él supone que terminó ahí debido al susto._

— ¿_Estas bien?_

_La pequeña alza la vista y el no puede evitar retroceder al ver esos ojos iguales a los suyos.__La niña no dice nada, solo se levanta y sale corriendo antes de que él pueda hacer algo para detenerla._

**•••••**

Hola pastelitos

Hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.

Nos leemos más tarde


End file.
